Singing chemistry
by the free time writer
Summary: Miley finds out that Oliver can sing, and really well. She's also keeping a secret from him. What's going to happen? Moliver.
1. Oliver, you can sing!

**I had this idea and I had to write it. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

**Singing chemistry**

Everything started at the recording studioI was there with my dad, Lilly and Oliver. I had just finished recording some songs for my new CD, everyone was having fun, especially Oliver. He was managing to sing along with me but when I looked at him, he would just blush, stop singing and look away.

I walked towards him.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" I asked.

"Me? Sing…with you?" he asked, surprised.

"No, with the mail-man, of course it's with me, you donut!" I said.

"Ok then." He said. We entered the acoustic room. My dad grabbed his microphone.

"Sure you wanna do this, Bud?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I said. I grabbed a paper with lyrics.

"What do we sing?" asked Oliver.

"What about…" I started, searching through the papers. "…"Life's what you make it"?"

"Ok." He said.

"Ready, you two?" asked my dad.

"Ready." We said.

The music started to play.

[Miley  
Don't let no small frustration,  
Ever bring you down **(no, no, no, no)**,  
Just take a situation,  
And turn it all around,

With a new attitude everything can change,  
Make it how you want it to be,  
Staying mad, why do that, give yourself a break,  
Laugh about it and you'll see!

[Miley and Oliver  
Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock, **(Make it rock, now!)**  
Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on, **(everybody now!)**

[Miley  
Why be sad, broken-hearted,  
There's so much to do (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Life's is hard, or it's party,  
The choice is up to you!

[Miley and Oliver  
With a new attitude everything can change,  
Make it how you want it to be,  
Staying sad, why do that, give yourself a break,  
I know you wanna party with me

[chorus  
Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock, **(Make it rock, now!)**  
Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on, **(everybody now!)  
**Let's celebrate it,  
Join in everyone,  
You decide,  
Cause life's,  
What you make it

[Miley  
Things are looking up,  
Anytime you want,  
All you gotta do is realize that,  
It's under your control,  
So let the good times rock and roll!

D-d-d-do it now!

Aaaaaah!

Alright!

Yeah! yeah! yeah!

Yeah! yeah!

[Miley and Oliver  
Life's what you make it,  
So let's make it rock, **(Make it rock, now!)**  
Life's what you make it,  
So come on, come on, **(everybody now!)**  
Let's celebrate it,  
Join in everyone, You decide,  
Cause life's,  
What you make it  
Life is what you make it!

The song ended and I looked at Oliver, startled.

"Oliver, you really can sing!" I said.

"I can?" he clearly didn't believe it.

"Boy, did you hear yourself?" said my dad. We walked towards where he was and he pressed the "play" button. We heard a part of the song. Oliver's eyes widened, he was startled as well.

"I can sing!" he said. Lilly jumped happily off of her seat.

"Did you guys hear your voices together? It was like…wow!" she said. "You two have such chemistry!"

"We what?!" we said.

"Um…I mean _singing _chemistry, yeah, t-that's what I mean!" she said. I glared at her.

"Lilly, can I talk to you for a sec?" I said through gritted teeth. Then I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"I'm sorry Miles, I almost…" she started.

"…Told him everything?" I said.

"Please don't be mad at me." She said. "Besides, I think you should tell him already!"

"I won't! I said it a million times, Lilly. If I tell Oliver that I like him, it could ruin our friendship!" I said.

"C'mon, Miley! What makes you so sure he doesn't feel the same?" she said.

"Uh…I…I don't know." I said.

"There, you don't know." She said. "That's why you should tell him!"

"He doesn't feel the same, I just know it!" I said.

"I'm pretty sure you're _wrong_." She said. My jaw dropped.

"Lilly." I said. "Did you talk to him?"

"N-no, why w-would you think that?" she said, nervously.

"Lillian Anne Truscott!" I said.

"Miley Rae Stewart!" she played along. I gave her a death glare.

"Fine! I talked to him!" she said. I smirked. "But…I won't tell you what he said." My smirk faded.

"C'mon! Tell me!" I said.

"Nope. You'll have to find out by yourself!" she said, grinning.

"But…"

"No "buts", that's my final word." She said. I made my puppy dog eyes. She covered hers.

"Ahhhhh! Not the puppy dog eyes!" she said. (That drama queen!). "Stop doing them!"

"I'm not." I lied. She slowly took her hands off of her eyes.

"Darn! I always fall for it!" she said.

"Yes!" I said.

"Ok, I'll tell you _one_ thing only." She said. "Oh, look, it's Zac Efron!" she said pointing.

"Where?" I said, turning my head around. There was no one there. When I turned my head back, Lilly was gone.

"Darn! I always fall for it!"

**-x-**

**Did you like it? Review, please!**


	2. An idea

**Here's chapter two for ya. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

I was home now. I got into my room, lay down on my bed and kept listening to the song I sang with Oliver in my CD player, yeah, my dad recorded it for me.

I also kept thinking about what Lilly said, well, except the Zac Efron part. She was right, I guess, I should tell him. But I was scared with the possibility it could ruin our friendship and, though I didn't show it much, he was very important for me.

The song ended, I pressed the "replay" button. And I did that every time the song ended. My dad knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I said. My dad came in, I pressed the "replay" button all over again.

"Mile, you're gonna break it." Said my dad.

"I don't care." I said with my dreamy voice.

"Ok, what's going on?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing's going on…why would you think there's something going on?" I said.

"You were with your dreamy look and voice." He said. "And you almost broke your CD player, this looks familiar."

That was true. I did it before with the TV, when I found out that Jake Ryan was in love with me. But that was past.

"You have feelings for Oliver, don't you?" he said.

"Um…I…" I blabbed. He gave me his famous "dad" look. "Ok, I do. Just, don't tell him, please."

"I won't." he said, smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you usually act all overprotective when I like someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I know Oliver since you were eleven and I trust him." He said. "So there's no problem at all."

I smiled.

"I was thinking, Oliver is a really good singer. Don't you think we should help him start a singing career?" he said.

"Dad, that was the most…incredible idea you had!" I said.

"And I know the perfect way to start…" he said.

…

"…Sing with you _on stage_?"

"Yeah, it would be the perfect way to get people to know you and your singing ability." I said. Oliver walked in circles with his hands on his head.

"That's the most…crazy, but possible idea you had." He said.

"Don't thank me, it's my dad's idea." I said. I sat on the couch and started thinking. "Wait…we should create your alter ego."

"Alter ego?"

"Yeah, think about it. Do you want crazy fans and paparazzi stalking you?" I said.

"It depends, are the fans hot girls?" he said. I punched him on the arm.

"Oh, ouch!" he said. "What was that for?"

"I won't even answer." I said. Jealousy running through my body. "Now let's go to the mall. We have to find you clothes for the concert." I saw Jackson walking down the stairs.

"Hey Jackson, could you…" I started.

"No." he said.

"You don't even know what I'm gonna ask." I said, annoyed.

"Miley, I'm not driving you to whatever place you wanna go." He said.

"Ok, you know." I said. "C'mon, it's just to the mall!" He sighed.

"Fine."

"Great! C'mon Oliver!" I grabbed his wrist and went outside, followed by an irritated Jackson.

**-x-**

**They're about to create Oliver's alter ego…interesting. **

**Did you like it? Review, please!**


	3. The mall and the name

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

I was now at the mall with Oliver. I grabbed my cell phone and called Lilly.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Lilly, it's me. I'm at the mall with Oliver, wanna come?"

"_Sure! I'll be right there."_

"'Kay, see ya."

"_Hey, one thing…"_

"What?"

"_Did you tell him yet?"_

"No, I didn't. See ya!" I hung up the phone. Some time later Lilly came. Me and Oliver were sitting at a table at McDonalds'.

"Hey Miles, hey Oliver." She sat with us. "What did I miss?"

"Well, Oliver finally learned how to eat properly." I joked.

"Hey!" he said.

"I'm just kidding. We decided to start Oliver's singing career." I said.

"Cool!" said Lilly.

"Yeah. And now we're looking for clothes for his alter ego." I said. "He's going to perform with Hannah on stage."

"Even cooler! Which store do we go first?" she said.

"The wigs store. Then the clothes store." I sad.

"Ok, let's do this." Said Oliver. We got up of our table and headed to the stores.

…

"Well, this is cool." Said Lilly. She was looking at the clothes that Oliver picked. "Hey, Miley, come and see this!"

"What could be so…wow." I stared at him. He was wearing black trousers and brown trainers with a red and black T-shirt with the words "Rock 'n roll boy" in it. He was also wearing a pair of fingerless brown gloves and a silver chain around his neck. This totally matched the wig we bought him: spiked black hair with red strains. I tried not to drool.

"Um…Earth to Miley!" said Lilly she waved her hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh? Oh…Um…yeah, t-that's cool." I said. Oliver got in the change room to change back to his clothes. Lilly mouthed the phrase "Would you stop drooling?"

"I'm not _drooling_!" I whispered.

"You so are!" she said.

"I'm not!" I yelled.

"You're not what?" asked Oliver he got out of the changing room.

"…Not letting Lilly record a song again, that's it!" I said hesitantly.

"Hey! That was once and you remixed me!" she said.

"Forget about that. Let's pay this stuff." I said.

…

We were back in my place, discussing which name we should give to Oliver's alter ego.

"Um…what about Matt Davis?" said Lilly.

"Nah, too cocky." Said Oliver.

"You think? So…what about…I don't know, what do you think Miley?"

"Oliver, dress up. Then it'll be easier." I said.

"Ok." He went to the bathroom and changed into his "singing" clothes. He came back, I scanned him, thinking of a name that matched.

"I got it!" I said happily. "Sean Matthews."

"That's a cool name." said Lilly. "What do you think, Oliver?"

"It's perfect." He said, smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back.

"Then Sean Matthews it is." I said.

"Just one thing…how many songs are we singing?" he said.

"My dad says just one will be enough. I mean, it'll be your first time on stage. Now we just have to pick one." I said.

"Ok then." His cell started to beep. "It's my mom, gotta go. See you in rehearsal!" He left to his house.

"That's gonna be so cool. You performing together!" said Lilly.

"Yeah." I said getting all dreamy again.

_Hannah Montana and Sean Matthews. _I smiled. It just had the perfect ring.

**-x-**

**Did you like this chap? Anyways, review, please!**


	4. First concert

**Here's chapter four. I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

After weeks of working hard in rehearsal, the day of the concert finally came. We were in backstage, Oliver and I were with our wigs on. He was nervous. I had performed my songs alone, and now I'd perform the final song with him.

"Do you think I'm gonna do ok?" he asked.

"If I _think_? I'm _sure _you're gonna do ok, you have a great voice." I said. He smiled. Ok, I was nervous too, but for him, not for me.

_And now, coming into stage…Hannah Montana! _Called a voice from stage.

"This is it." I said. "Remember, I introduce you, you come to stage, and we sing." I went to the stage.

"Hey ya'll, did you like the show?" I said into the microphone. The audience shouted and clapped. "Ok, now I'd like to introduce a good friend of mine who's going to sing a song with me today…Sean Matthews!"

Sean came to stage holding a microphone. The audience clapped.

"It's Sean's first time on stage, as he's just beginning his singing career, but I'm sure you'll love him!" I said into the microphone. It was Sean's time to speak.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" he said. "I just wanna say it's great to perform with Hannah here." He put an arm around my shoulders playfully.

"So, what are we singing, Sean?" I said.

"I don't know, maybe…"

"Bigger Than us!" we exclaimed in unison. The crowd cheered and clapped. The song started to play.

[Hannah

I see your face when I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams , I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts, we'll look inside,  
And we'll see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!

[Hannah and Sean  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of a greater picture,  
Singing in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than just us! 

[Sean  
I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,  
see the world with gravity,  
Oh-oo-oh,  
We have such a long way to go,  
But I know,  
We're getting closer everyday,  
Everyday!

[Hannah and Sean  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,

Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of a greater picture,  
Singing in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than just us!

It fills the universe,  
With lot's of skies above,

It rescues from our hearts with love,

(we all want to believe in love)  
That's what's bigger than us! (bigger than us!)

(C'mon!)  
It's love, it's love, it' love!

(C'mon!)  
It's love, it's love, it' love!

It's love, it's love! (it's love, it's love!)

(C'mon!)

We all want to believe in love,

We all want to believe in something,

Bigger than just us!

The song ended, the audience went crazy, clapping, shouting and cheering. We went back to backstage.

"How was it?" asked Sean.

"It was great!" I said, hugging him. I let go of him and blushed. I noticed him wanting to say something.

"Um...Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I…um…never mind." He said before leaving to his dressing room. Lola appeared as he left.

"You guys did great!" she said happily.

"Thanks, Lola." I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He wanted to tell me something…" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said. "But he just got all embarrassed and left.

"Weird." She said. "It's gotta be something _really important_." She grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" she said. I glared at her.

"C'mon, just tell me what he said to you!" I said.

"I can't." she said. "I promised him I wouldn't tell you." I sighed.

"Ok, then I guess I'll have to find that out for myself." I said. Sean appeared, a little time after, my dad came.

"People loved you, son." He said to Sean. "I wouldn't be surprised if you already had a fan-club." We all smiled.

"I was thinking if I could manage both you and Hannah." He said. "What do you guys think?"

"It's a great idea, dad." I said.

"That would be great Mr. Stewart." Said Sean. He shook hands with my dad.

This would be great….or so I thought.

**-x-**

**Cliff hanger! I'm so evil, now I got you curious! Or…not.**

**Anyways, review, please!**


	5. Paparazzi and the charity concert

**Here's chapter five for ya!**

**-x-**

Weeks went by, Oliver's career as Sean Matthews was heading forward, he was becoming everyday more famous. He had even written some songs and recorded his first CD. It all would've been great if it wasn't for a little, tiny problem…paparazzi.

It was a rainy afternoon, so, no beach, I was bored so I went to the living room and turned the TV on. And boy, was I surprised with what I saw.

_Hannah Montana and Sean Matthews say to be good friends, but what's really going on between them?_ I heard the show presenter's voice, while they showed a video of me as Hannah hugging Sean in backstage, then letting go of him and blushing. My jaw dropped.

"How the heck did they get in backstage?!" I nearly yelled. My dad heard me and approached.

"What's going on, Bud?" he asked.

"_This _is going on!" I said, pointing at the TV. He looked at it and his jaw dropped as well. "I'm tired of being watched all the time by paparazzi! They just distorce everything we do or say!" I grabbed the remote, every single news channel talked about it. I hysterically changed channels without stopping. "Oh, great. My life couldn't be _better_!" I said sarcastically.

"Calm down Miles." Said my dad. I pressed the remote's buttons all over. "Miles, you're gonna break my TV!" He took the remote of my hands. Oliver got in the house.

"Hey, Miley. What's…" he looked at the TV, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "What…who…how?" he blabbed.

"Paparazzi got in backstage, God knows how." I said through gritted teeth.

"This isn't good…" he said.

"Ya think…?"

…

We were having a charity concert tonight, it was planned to raise money for an orphans' house. Hannah and Sean would perform there, it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to reporters and say that nothing was going on between Sean and me.

I called Lilly to invite her to come with us. She came at my place some time later.

"Hey Miley." She said. "I saw the news."

"Oh, you did?" I said, faking a smile.

"C'mon Miles, it's not that bad." She said.

"Oh, really?" I said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on and surfing through the channels.

"Ok, it _is _bad." She said. "Now, let's go change. Then you'll solve it at the concert."

We went to my Hannah closet and got ready for the concert. I was wearing a green top with light blue jeans. Lilly dressed as Lola with a red wig, a white top and a black skirt. Oliver appeared at my place a while later, dressed as Sean. He was wearing a red shirt, a white jacket and dark blue jeans.

My dad appeared as Mr. Montana wearing his usual mustache and hat.

"So, ya'll ready?" he said.

"Yup." Said Oliver.

"Let's rock that concert!" I said.

…

We arrived at the concert, the presenter and co-manager of the show approached us.

"Hey, guys, my name is Mike." He said.

"Hey Mike." I said. I shook his hand and looked at him. I had to admit it, the guy was kinda cute, he apparent being seventeen, he had spiked blonde hair and light brown eyes.

Sean shook Mike's hand as well.

"You must be Sean Matthews." Said Mike. "I heard you're the new rock sensation, is that right?"

"I try not to be cocky, but, yeah, I am." He said.

"I hope you guys have a nice concert." said Mike.

"Yeah, we will." I said. I shook his hand again, he gave me a smile.

"Hey, hotshot, back off this instant!" It was Roxy, she appeared out of nowhere, Mike looked at her, a bit scared.

"So...I guess I'll see you on stage then." He said, before walking away.

"Watch out! I have my eye…on you!" said Roxy. I glared at her.

"Nice guy!" she said. "He just can be trouble."

…

The concert was great, I sang "Make some noise" and Sean sang "I won't give up."**(AN: I came up with that song name.)** To cheer the children up.

After singing, we went backstage. Mike greeted us.

"They loved you guys." He said, smiling. "I think we raised enough money to help the orphanat. I have to thank you."

"No problem, man." Said Sean, he shook hands with him. Mike turned to me.

"So…Hannah, there's this nice dinner near here, and I was thinking…" he started.

"She can't." said Sean, his expression had suddenly changed into a serious one.

"Sorry, man, but I think _she _has to answer." Said Mike. I sent a nervous glare at Sean.

"Um…I'm sorry Mike, but I can't." I said.

"Why not?" he asked disappointed.

"I just can't!" I said, walking away to my dressing room. I saw Sean sending Mike a death glare before following me. As soon as he entered my dressing room, I confronted him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"What's wrong with…I was trying to protect you!" he said.

"Protect me from _what_, Oliver?"

"That guy." He said, he had an angry expression in his face.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's too old for you!" he yelled.

"Since when do you care about who I date?" I yelled.

"That's not the point, I know what that guy really wants!"

"Oh, really? What does he want then, Oliver?" I asked, angry.

"He…you know what I mean!" he yelled.

"Would you make me a favor? Take care of your own life!" I yelled.

"Fine!" he opened the door and got out.

"Fine!" I shut the door on his face. I sat on a chair and sighed, I knew I would regret fighting with him.

**-x-**

**Did you like it? Review, please!**


	6. Saying sorry

**Here's chapter six. I hope you like it! (If anyone is curious, Miley and the gang are 15 in this fic.)**

**-x-**

I went back home, Lilly was sleeping over. We were in my room and I told her what happened.

"He practically showed the guy away." I said. "I don't know who's worse, he or Roxy!" I sat on my bed and sighed. "Why would he do that?"

"Gee, I wonder!" said Lilly. "Don't you think he might be…jealous?"

"He, jealous? No way." I said. "He'd only be jealous if he felt something for me."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" she said.

"Lilly, I'm pretty sure he doesn't." I said. "And now I feel bad for fighting with him."

"Aww, don't be sad. Things will work out!" she said. "Even if he never talks to you again, then you'll live with guilt for the rest of your life and you'll get mad, mad, I say maaaaad!"

"Not helping!" I said. "Did you put too much sugar in your breakfast again?"

"Yeah, and now your room is spinning." She said, putting her hands on her head. I rolled my eyes.

"I just remembered we didn't even talk to the reporters!" I said. "The Hannah/Sean rumors are gonna keep running."

"Try not to think about that right now." She said. "C'mon, let's watch some TV." We went downstairs, I turned the TV on and started to surf through the channels.

"Hannah/Sean…Hannah/Sean…Hannah/Sean…isn't there anything else to watch?" I said.

"Maybe watching TV wasn't a good idea…" said Lilly.

"Ya think…?"

Someone knocked on the door. I opened it, it was Oliver, he was holding a rose and had a sad face.

"Um…can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, s-sure…" I said.

I sat on the couch and he stood near me.

"Um…I have to do…a thing." Said Lilly. She left and went upstairs.

"This is for you." Said Oliver. He handed me the rose. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"I know, me neither." I said. "I…I just have a question. Why did you do that?"

"Um…you know, it's what I said, I just wanted to protect you…b-because I care for you." He said.

"Oh, well, that's sweet." I said. "When you don't get all grumpy." I giggled. He gave me a weird look. "Oh, come on! I saw the death glares!"

"You know, it's what a protective _friend _would do." He said.

"Yeah…_friend_…" I said, disappointed. I somehow waited something different.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I said, before running upstairs and leaving a confused Oliver in the living room.

**-x-**

**Sorry, short chapter. But with some more Moliver hints! Review, please!**


	7. Fame over your head

**Here's chapter seven!**

**-x-**

"Miley, Lilly, wake up!" my dad yelled from downstairs. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow. Lilly yawned.

"Wake up and come down, or I'll have to use the water bucket!" he said. We instantly got up of bed and headed downstairs. I found Oliver sleeping on the couch.

"What the…" I said. "Oliver, Oliver wake up!"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes. "Oh, good morning." He said, sleepily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Yesterday was sleepover night, I slept over." He said, getting up. "Hey, why did the word _friend_ make you so upset?"

"Uh…I…" I said. The right answer would be that the word _friend_ made me upset because I wanted to be more than friends with him, but I couldn't say that. Fortunately, my dad appeared right on time.

"Hey, Miley, Oliver. I have some news for ya." He said. "You have an autograph night in two days. Seems like Sean is becoming really famous."

"That's great, Mr. Stewart." Said Oliver.

"Yeah, and we'll be able to stop all the Hannah/Sean rumors." He said.

"Hey, what about going to Rico's to celebrate?" said Lilly.

We headed to the beach and sat at a stool at Rico's.

"Hey, you wanna order?" he said.

"Yeah, we'll have three smoothies." Said Oliver.

"You know, you remind me of one famous singer…" he said. "But I can't remember who…"

"Justin Timberlake?" asked Oliver.

"Blake Lewis?" I asked.

"Jesse McCartney?" asked Lilly.

"No, I got it! Sean Matthews!" he said. We looked at him, then at each other, wide-eyed. Then we bursted into a fake laughter.

"Sean Matthews…you little comedian!" said Oliver, between fake giggling.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" he said laughing. "That guy could never possibly turn into _this_." He pointed at Oliver, who stopped laughing.

…

The autograph's night came. It was at a mall in LA. We would stay there for two nights at a hotel. Lilly and I shared a room, Jackson and Oliver shared another, while my dad had his own room.

We were now at the mall, loads of fans came to us and asked for autographs. What annoyed me was that, almost every girl who asked for Sean's autograph started hitting on him. And he didn't seem bothered, in fact, he seemed to _like_ the attention.

"Hey Sean, thanks for autographing my CD. I gotta say, I love your music!" A brunette girl said to him.

"No prob." He said. "Hey, you're very pretty, you know?" The girl almost melted right there.

"Grrrr." I angrily squashed the pen I was using.

"Hannah." Called Lola. "Hannah, look at your hand!" I looked at my right hand, ink was all over it and the pen was broken in two. Everyone was looking at me.

"You know, you scare me when you get jealous." Said Lola, while she handed me a tissue so I could clean myself.

A bunch of guys approached Sean.

"Dude, you rock!" said one of them.

"I know." He said. I raised an eyebrow, when did he get so show-off?

"Someone's liking fame way too much." Said Lilly.

We had to go back to the motel, reporters appeared and started to ask questions.

"Hey, Hannah, is it true you and Sean are dating?" asked one of them.

"No, it's not, I want to assure it." I said.

"Don't hear what she said." Said Sean. "We _are_ dating."

"Say what?!" I said.

"Publicity." He whispered through gritted teeth to my ear.

…

"I can't believe he did that!" I was now at my hotel room with Lilly. "The whole objective was to tell them we're _not_ dating, he goes and says the opposite!"

"Maybe behind all this, he _wants_ you two to be dating." Said Lilly.

"Please, just tell me what he said to you!" I said. "And no Zac Efron thing!"

"Ok." She said. "He likes you." My jaw dropped.

"He does?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot." She said. "You should go and talk to him."

"This can't be truth." I said.

"I'm telling you Miley, it is." She said. "And if you don't believe me, go and talk to him."

I headed to his room and foolishly opened the door without knocking.

"Oliver, I gotta…" My jaw dropped as I saw him and the brunette girl who talked to him earlier _in lip-lock. _They broke apart as they saw me getting in.

"Um…Hannah…this is Haylie." he said. The girl waved.

"Hi." She said.

"Nice to meet ya…" I said, my voice cracking.

"So…um…what do you want?" he asked.

"Never mind." I said. "It doesn't matter anymore." I went back to my room, my eyes tearing.

**-x-**

**Poor Miley…**

**I had this scene idea when I remembered Zoey101's "Chase's Girlfriend" episode.**

**Review, please!**


	8. Hating you

**Here's chapter eight for ya! Enjoy!**

**-x-**

I got in my room, tears were falling from my eyes as I collapsed into bed.

"What happened?" asked Lilly. I stayed silent. "Miley, what's wrong?"

"He and that…that…girl…" I said.

"Huh? Which girl? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oliver…he kissed that brunette that talked to him earlier…Haylie, that's her name." I said angrily. She sat on my bed near me.

"He did that?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." I said, tears still running down my face. "I really don't know what's wrong with him, first he says to the press that Sean and Hannah are dating, then he goes and kisses that girl." Lilly suddenly had an idea.

"Well…that means he practically _cheated_ on Hannah, don't you think?" she said.

"Well…yeah." I said. We looked at each other. "You thinking the same I'm thinking?" I asked.

"I think so." She said, grinning. "Oh, what will the media say when they find out that Sean cheated on Hannah!"

"…And that Hannah broke up with Sean!" I said.

"Oliver's gonna learn a lesson! Never mess with Miss. Hannah Montana's feelings!" she said. We did our famous handshake.

"Bam!"

…

I went to the hotel's principal hall, the reporters were watching everything I did. Sean appeared suddenly.

"Perfect." I said to myself.

"Hey, Hannah…I wanted to…" he started.

"Leave me alone, Sean." I said.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"Why am I…you cheated on me!" I yelled. The reporters went crazy.

"I what?!" I glared at him, he then understood. "Ok, now I get it. You don't have to do this!"

"Fame is over your head, Sean. You're turning into a different person!" I said. That one was true. "I can't be with you like this!"

"What?!" he said. "I'm still the same!"

"No, you're not." I said. Tears, real tears ran through my face. "We're over." The reporters' cameras flashed. I left to my room, he followed.

"Miley, what was that all about?" he asked when we got in my room, Lilly was there. "Miley!" I ignored him. "Lilly, what's going on? What did I do wrong?"

"You hurt her feelings, that's what you did!" she said angrily. "Now leave, you don't wanna see me _really _angry!" he left, still confused. My dad came in moments later.

"What happened, Bud?" he said. "I saw the whole thing in the hall!"

"He hurt her feelings Mr. Stewart." Said Lilly.

"What?! What did he do?" he said.

"He said to the reporters Sean and Hannah were dating." I said. "Some time later I caught him…kissing some random girl." I sighed. "Then I just played along." He looked at me then gave me a hug.

"I'll cancel the second autograph night." He said. "Then we'll go home." He left. I spent the night sobbing into my pillow.

…

We were back in Malibu. Oliver tried to talk to me, but I would just tell him coldly to leave me alone and then I'd ignore him.

"Miles, please talk to me." He said. He had knocked on the door and I reluctantly had let him in.

"For the zillionth time, Oliver. Leave me alone!" I said.

"I didn't mean to kiss her, it just happened!" he said. "And why are you acting like this because of it?"

"You know…I was about to tell you that night…about my feelings for you…but you ruined it." I said.

"You…you have feelings for me?" he said.

"I _had_." I said coldly. "Now leave me alone."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. "I would never…"

"Leave." I cut him off.

"But…" he said. "Miley, you did all this because of _jealousy_?" He got me really pissed at that moment, I looked at him angry.

"I can't believe you only care about yourself!" I yelled. "Screw you and your little girlfriend, I HATE YOU!" I ran upstairs, tears of anger and sadness running down my face.

**-x-**

**Oh, my…Miley's really pissed at Oliver. Will she ever forgive him?**

**Review, please!**


	9. Mike

**Here's chapter nine. I hope you like it!**

**-x-**

"You said you hate him?!" Lilly and I were at my room, I was using the computer while she sat on my bed.

"Yeah, I did." I said. "And now I'm confused…because I…"

"You still have feelings for him." Said Lilly.

"Exactly." I said. I was in a web chat with my Hannah account.

**Presenter17 has just signed in.**

**Presenter17 says: hi.**

**PopPrincess15 says: hi, who r u?**

**Presenter17 says: I'm Mike form the charity concert**

**PopPrincess15 says: oh, hey, how's it going?**

**Presenter17 says: ok, u?**

**PopPrincess15 says: not so good, I had a huge fight with Sean**

**Presenter17 says: oh, true, I saw it on TV**

**PopPrincess15 says: it's on TV already? **

**Presnter17 says: yup**

**Presenter17 says: I've been thinking bout u**

**PopPrincess15 says: really?**

**Presenter17 says: yeah, u think we could hang out?**

**PopoPrincess15 says: …uh…like a date?**

**Presenter17 says: yeah**

I turned to Lilly.

"It's Mike from the charity concert." I said. "He asked me out."

"He did?" she asked.

"Well, actually, he asked Hannah out." I said. "What do you think, should I say yes?"

"Well, he's cute." She said. I took that as an answer.

**PopPrincess15 says: ok, but I don't know where we can meet**

**Presenter17 says: there's this very good dinner named Ben's in Malibu**

**PopPrincess15 says: what a coincidence, I live there**

**Presenter17 says: that's cool, meet you at seven?**

**PopPrincess15 says: definitely**

**Presenter17 has signed off**

**Popprincess15 has signed off**

"Ok, let's see how this will turn out." I said.

…

I got ready for my date, well, Hannah's date. When I went downstairs, my dad raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh…Hannah has a date." I said hesitantly.

"Well she hasn't anymore." He said.

"C'mon dad!" I said.

"With who?" he asked.

"Mike, that guy from the charity concert." I said.

"Fine, you can go." He said. I smiled. "But if anything happens…"

"I'll call you. Thanks dad, you're the best!" I said and hugged him.

Jackson reluctantly drove me to the dinner. I got in, Mike was waiting for me.

"Hey." He said when he saw me.

"Hey, Mike. Nice place." I said, sitting at the table.

"Yeah, I come here often." He said. "So…you wanna order?"

"Yeah, sure." I said. He called a waiter.

"We'll have two apple pies and two sodas." He said. The waiter went to the kitchen and some time later came back with the order.

"So, Hannah, tell me about your family." He said.

"Well, there's my dad and my…" I thought a little, maybe it wasn't good to describe the exact same family as Miley. "…sister Lilly."

"You two very close?" he asked.

"Yeah. We hang out all the time." I said.

"What about your mom?" he asked. Those words made my heart ache.

"She…she d-died four years ago…" I said. He gave me a shocked look.

"I'm very sorry." He said, reaching for my hand and holding it. That made me feel guilt, I was with Mike, but I couldn't stop thinking of Oliver. I backed off.

"Uh…sorry, it's just…I…maybe this wasn't a good idea." I said.

"I understand, you're still recovering from that entire thing with Sean." He said, sounding disappointed. "Let me walk you home."

"Sorry, but my…friend Jackson is picking me up." I said.

"Let's just walk then." He said.

"Ok." I said. Well, a little walk wouldn't hurt, would it?

I was so wrong…

We walked down the street. Mike suddenly ran into an alley.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I saw a hurt dog." He said.

"There goes charity-boy." I said, giggling, while I followed him. When I got there, I had a bad feeling. "Mike, there's nothing here."

"I know." He said, approaching me and smirking evilly.

"Mike, you're scaring me." I said, backing off till my back touched the wall. He got closer. I pressed my cell's buttons without him noticing.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt…much."

**-x-**

**Cliff hanger! I'm so evil…**

**Anyways, review, please!**


	10. Saving me

**Here's chapter ten. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

I tired to push Mike away, he was scaring the hell out of me. But instead of going away, he kissed me, I pushed him. He grabbed my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Stop." I said. "Stop it!"

"Oh, c'mon, I know you want it as much as I do!" he said, once again getting close.

"Back off!" I yelled. Oliver was right, that guy was trouble. He grinned.

"You don't have a choice." He said. My eyes widened in fear. He pushed me into the wall and started kissing me again. I pushed him away.

"So, I'm not good enough for Miss. Hannah Montana?" he said. "Or should I say…Miley Stewart?" I gasped. He got close and took my wig off.

"Stay away from me, you two-faced bastard!" I yelled. His expression changed to an angry one.

"Now you got in my bad side." He said, approaching me again. But before he could get any closer, someone punched him on the face, he fell. I looked up and it was Oliver. He angrily looked at Mike, who got up and cleaned the blood from his face.

"You…" said Oliver. "Stay away from her…"

"Or what?" said Mike, grinning.

"Or I'll beat the hell out of you!" he said.

"You don't have the guts." Said Mike, closing his fists and getting close to Oliver. Mike hit him on the stomach, making him fall to the floor.

"Oliver!" I cried. Oliver got up of the floor and jumped on Mike, hitting every part of his body he could reach, blood was everywhere. I was paralyzed with shock. A police car came, two policemen got out of it and quickly held Oliver's arms on his back.

"No…let me finish him…!" he said angrily. The policemen started to drag him to the car.

"No, wait! He was protecting me!" I yelled. They looked at me and let him go.

"This guy…" he said out of breath, pointing at Mike. "…was molesting her. Take him." They nodded, dragged Mike into the car and left.

I fell on my knees, breathing heavily, tears falling from my eyes. Oliver kneeled down near me and hugged me.

"Oliver…I was so scared…" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhhh. It's going to be ok." He said softly. "You did good, sending me that message." He grabbed his cell phone and showed me the message I sent him: 911. Then he dialed a number.

"Mr. Stewart, it's Oliver." He said. "Come here quick, I'm with Miley at an alley near Ben's."

Some time later, my dad came with his car. His face pale.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mike…he tried to…" I said, sobbing. "If it wasn't for Oliver he would have…"

"Oh, Miley." He said, hugging me. He dragged me to the car. Before Oliver could get in, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for protecting her, son." He said, looking briefly at Oliver's bloody fists.

We went back home, I got in my room and shut the door. I sobbed into my pillow till I finally gave up to sleep.

**-x-**

**Did you like it? Review, please!**


	11. Still there for me

**Here's the final chapter. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

I woke up. I saw Lilly sitting on the edge of my bed. When she saw I was awake, she yelped and hugged me.

"Miley!" she said. "I was so worried, your dad told me what happened!"

"I know." I said. "If it wasn't for Oliver…wait, where's he?"

"He's downstairs." She said. "He said he wants to talk to you."

I went downstairs, Oliver was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, I guess." I said. I sat down near him. "Look, what I said, about hating you…I…I didn't mean it."

"I know." He said. "But, you were right, about me turning into a different person."

"You know, I said that because…I think that, the only time we were sincerely singing was at that time at the recording studio." I said. "We weren't Hannah and Sean, we were just Miley and Oliver."

"Yeah." He said. "But it hasn't got to be like that all the time, I mean…we could try to be ourselves, but with wigs on." He chuckled.

"You think, we could?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"You're right. We don't need to finish your career." I said. He nodded. Then he looked into my eyes.

"I think we could sing one more song as Miley and Oliver, though." He said, smiling. Then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me somewhere.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked. He covered my eyes with his hand.

"It's a surprise."

We got to the mysterious place. He took his hand off of my eyes and I looked around. We were in a room with small stage with two microphones. There was also a TV screen like a karaoke.

Oliver made a sign with his hand and music started to play as he started to sing.

[Oliver  
Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

[Both

Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

[Miley  
Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned

To lose my selfish pride

[Both

Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

The song ended. I looked into Oliver's eyes and hugged him.

"I thought you said you didn't have feelings for me anymore." He said.

"I lied." I said. Then I kissed him. He kissed me back. We broke apart and stayed silent for a moment.

"Oh, and, by the way…thanks for saving me." I said.

"I'd do it a million times if I had to." He said. I smiled. We leaned to kiss again, but Lilly rushed into the room.

"I heard you singing, it was so great!" she said happily.

"Well, thanks." I said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all." I said sarcastically. She faked a hurt face.

"I'm leaving then." She said. "I'm walking away…opening the door…kicked out…" she turned around with puppy dog eyes. I got impatient.

"Oh, look, it's Frankie Muniz!" I said, pointing outside.

"Where?" she turned around and I closed the door. Then I got near Oliver.

"Where were we?" I said. We leaned in…then we heard Lilly knocking on the door outside.

"Hey, that's not fair." She yelled through the door. "You made me fall for my own joke!"

I sighed. Once Lilly…always Lilly.

**The end**

**-x-**

**The song they sang is "Still there for me" by Vanessa Hudgens feat. Corbin Bleu.**

**Did you like it? Review, Please!**


End file.
